The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit packaging and more specifically, to a method and assembly for packaging an integrated circuit.
Semiconductor dies for solid state image sensing devices are constructed so that a photoelectric conversion device and a charge coupled device thereof sense an image of a subject. (Reference to xe2x80x9csemiconductor diexe2x80x9d hereinafter will be understood to refer to a semiconductor die for a solid state sensing device.) The image is converted into an electrical signal for output from the image sensing device. The semiconductor die is generally used in an imaging device combined with a high capacity memory and an analog signal processing system.
In a semiconductor die, wire bonding processing is typically performed after the semiconductor die is bonded to a top surface of a substrate and then a transparent glass (or a translucent glass) is located on a top surface of the semiconductor die so that the semiconductor die may receive light from outside of the package.
However, conventional semiconductor packages made larger and have reduced electrical efficiency due to long signal lines between the semiconductor die and the substrate. In the typical semiconductor package, the semiconductor die and the substrate are electrically connected by wire having a predetermined loop height.
Also, because a gap exists between the semiconductor die and the glass, the image received in the semiconductor die is distorted through the glass.
Finally, as the bottom surface of the semiconductor die is bonded directly to the substrate, heat transfer from the semiconductor die is restricted.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a semiconductor die and method for packaging a semiconductor die that do not require lengthy wire bonds, eliminate the gap between the glass and the die, and improve heat transfer between the die and the substrate.
The above stated objectives are achieved in various assemblies and methods for packaging a semiconductor die. The die has a light receiving surface with multiple bond pads, at the periphery of the light receiving surface and a transparent or translucent glass mounted above the light receiving surface.
In some embodiments, conductors are disposed on the glass or in channels within the glass, providing an electrical connection to terminals for connection to an external device.
In other embodiments, conductors are provided on a substrate that has a protruding wall to support the glass, the substrate providing an electrical connection to terminals for connection to an external device.
In other embodiments, the glass is supported by a die mounting board that supports the semiconductor die and includes leads for connection to an external device.
In other embodiments, the glass is supported directly by the semiconductor die and the die is supported by an encapsulated assembly including leads that support the semiconductor die.